Masquerade of the Winter Rose
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Every five years, a Masquerade Ball is always held in the one of the most influential families in Europe. This year, Aldona's family is hosting this Masquerade Ball, which is known as the Masquerade of the Winter Rose. The oldest daughter is always given the alias Winter Rose for each ball. What happens in this Masquerade Ball? Why is Aldona being targeted? Rated T for blood.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Aldona, where are you!" yells Shinobu.

As the Shinobi Salamanda blader continuous searches for the blonde haired Polish blader, the rooms starts get darker and darker by the second. He never thought that only Masquerade ball could cause so many problems. The Cyrus Mansion was a huge place and it easy to get lost. Shinobu then approaches the painting and he recognizes her at Aldona, but at a younger age. As he touches the painting, his white colored gloves that he was warning was covered in blood.

"Blood?" wonders the light brown haired blader.

A familiar voice asks, "Have you noticed something unusual about the paintings?"

Shinobu looks over and sees Garaitz here as well. Her gold silk gloves was covered in blood as well. It looks like the who ever painted this portraits, loved using blood as a medium to paint the whole thing.

"This is not right and Aldona has been missing for two hours now Garaitz," states Shinobu.

Garaitz wonders, "Maybe this is a sign that we need to find her as soon a possible or she could end up de-"

"Do not dare say that!" yells the sixteen year old blader to the Spaniard.

* * *

**This ends the Prologue of this story. This was the story that I wanted to use for people to submit their OCs in for.**

**Warning: This around 1 1/2 to 2 years after Zero-G!**

**Here are the List of OCs for this Story**

**(Name-Alias-User Name)**

Aldona Cyrus-Winter Rose- Me

Garaitz Villanueva De La Ponte- La Patrona- Me

Luna Narazuka- Yin Yang- RedPhoenix10123780

Botum Monivong- Tara del Chengchang- Song Of Hope

Angie Michelle Toliver- Angel- CuiteAngel999

* * *

**Pairs**

AldonaXShinobu

GaraitzXZero

BotumXSakyo

AngieXKaito

* * *

**Rules**

**1) No more than one OC **

**2) No Guest Reviews**

**3) Must send them through PM**

**4) No Filled Form=No Spot in the Story**


	2. News

**News**

"Aldona, did you hear about it?" asks Garaitz

A lavender haired seventeen year old Spaniard looks over at a beautiful platinum blonde haired Polish girl with jade green colored eyes. Aldona, as Garaitz refers her to looks over to see her European friend right next to her. After the events of the World Championships, the Hussar Wyvern blader decided to stay with the Spaniard and her older brother Maximilian in Bey Metal City instead of returning back to her home country.

"What is it Garaitz?" asks Aldona.

The lavender haired blader says, "Today is the day they are going to announce the household that is going to be hosting the Masquerade of the Winter Rose."

"And?" retorts the blonde haired blader.

The Conquistador Valkyrius asks, "What do you mean and?"

"I do not care about some Masquerade Gara because I doubt that it is going to be your family," criticizes the beautiful blonde haired girl.

Suddenly a phone begins to vibrate and Aldona looks over to see that it was her phone that was vibrating. She then takes out a silver iPhone 5S from her coat pocket. The eighteen year old then looks over and it was a phone call from her mother. She immediately answers the call since Aldona assumes that it was important.

"Aldona, is that you?" questions a woman's voice.

Aldona replies, "Yes it is me mother."

_"I have important news and you must come home for the preparations for the Masquerade of the Winter Rose," _states Aldona's mother.

The eighteen years responds, "Sur- What the fucking hell is going on?"

_"Do not curse like that Aldona!" _scolds the woman to her daughter.

The blonde haired teenager responds, "I am sorry mother, but I was surprised to know that our family was chosen to host the Masquerade of the Winter Rose."

"I understand since it was sudden shock to everyone all around Europe," states Mrs. Cyrus.

Aldona asks, "When do I have to come back home?"

_"In three days from today and I want you know that you can invite a few of your friends to the event since the family would like to meet them," _responds Aldona's mother.

The eighteen year old sighs of relief and states, "Thank you very much and I will keep contact with you mother."

After ending the call with her mother, Garaitz looks over at her Polish friend curiously with her bright amber colored eyes. The Spaniard wants to know what was the news that the blonde haired blader's mother has for her oldest daughter.

Garaitz asks, "What happened Dona?"

"Looks like I have to go home in three more days since my family was chosen to host the Masquerade of the Winter Rose," says Aldona.

The lavender haired blader exclaims, "That is awesome Aldona and I hope we can come."

"Of course I am going to invite you guys because I do not want to be alone during this very important event," states the blonde haired Wyvern blader.

A voice asks, "What event?"

The two European bladers turn their heads over and amber colored eyes looks and sees a familiar sixteen year old dual haired Japanese blader. Garaitz smiles and approaches him all of the sudden.

Aldona says, "My family is hosting the Masquerade of the Winter Rose and I have go back home to my hometown of Radom to see my family, so we can prepare for the event."

"You are going to be leaving us behind," complains Zero.

Garaitz responds, "Not exactly because we are also going since Aldona has invited us to come along so she does not have to be lonely."

"Awesome and what is this Masquerade of the Winter Rose," says the Samurai Ifraid blader.

Aldona sighs and explains about the Masquerade of the Winter Rose. This well-known event is known all around Europe. Every five years, a rich family from one of the European Nation is chosen to host this event on the first day of the winter season. There was a legend about a snow princess that was able to make white roses blossom in the snow. Aldona explains that there was one rose that was known as the Essence of Pоза and that was the source of life for the snow princess. Plus she recalls that the oldest daughter from the family that is chosen always receives the alias of Winter Rose during the ball.

Garaitz states, "That means you are going to be known as W-"

"I know I know," interrupts Aldona.

Another male voice asks, "What are you three guys talking about?"

Aldona looks over and sees a familiar light brown haired-tan skinned blader standing there. A faint rose pink blush appears on the eighteen year old blader's face as she stares at him with her jade green colored eyes.

"We are going to Poland to support Aldona during the Masquerade of the Winter Rose," says Garaitz.

Shinobu wonders, "So Aldona's family is hosting the event this year?"

Zero asks, "You knew about it?"

"No, but Aldona has told about what is the event is about though," responds the Shinobi Salamanda blader, "so you are going to be leaving us behind then."

Aldona responds, "Not exactly since you guys are coming along with me to support me during this important event."

The Polish blader was not enthusiastic about the whole event since Aldona feels a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing. As the Hussar Wyvern looks over at Shinobu, a man around his mid-thirties looks over at the photo of Aldona during the World Championships and then at the eighteen year old. His silver-purple eyes shifts over and there was a saccharine grin on the man's face.

"Looks like I found you Aldona," says the thirty-five year old man, "or Rozyczka, the Snow Princess."

As Aldona was walking down the streets of Bey Metal City, her jade green colored eyes looks over at the man with the silver-purple colored eyes. Her eyes widen and the eighteen year old begins the freeze suddenly. Garaitz and the others looks over and sees the Polish blader just standing there. The man walks away as the lavender haired Spaniard and her friends walks towards the blonde haired girl.

"Aldona are you alright?" asks Garaitz.

Aldona snaps out of her trance and responds back, "Yes… Yes I am alright."

"Are you sure about that?" wonders Zero.

The blonde haired Polish blader nods her head and decides that she needs to rest up and try to pack her bags so she can go back home to Radom. Garaitz follows her friend while Zero and Shinobu watches the two European bladers leave.

"What are you two doing?" asks a female voice.

The two Japanese bladers looks over and sees another European blader standing there. She was different from the other two bladers since she has burnt orange-red colored hair and silver colored eyes the resembles to a periwinkle color.

Shinobu responds back, "Nothing much Angie."

"I see and do you know that Aldona's family is chosen to host the Masquerade of the Winter Rose," wonders Angie.

Zero states, "Yeah we did since Aldona told us the news and she has invited us to join her."

"Are you serious right?" questions the British-Irish sixteen year old.

The light brown haired blader responds back, "Aldona said it herself and we are going to Radom for the Masquerade."

"You guys are going to need nice outfits because you are going to be meeting a lot rich and influential people during this event and you know who is going to be there," wonders Angie.

Zero replies, "I am going to Ninel of course…"

"Not exactly, but her mother Tamara is going in place of her daughter since she is pregnant," responds the auburn haired blader, "I know this because Garaitz told me this a few days ago."

From afar, Sakyo and Botum looks over at the group that was there. It seems that they are going to be joining along the other bladers to event since Aldona is actually a good friend of the Dark Knight Dragooon Blader himself.

Sakyo states, "Looks like we are going to be Poland for a few days."

"Do not tell we have to go," comments Botum.

The dual haired Dragoon blader responds, "Yes we are going Botum since I feel a bit suspicious about the whole thing we are going to find out what is it."

* * *

**In Radom, Poland**

A woman around her early forties walks into the mansion with maids surrounding her. She shifts her medium blonde hair to the right and tucks the stands behind her ear. Her hazel colored eyes shifts over and sees that there was too many people surrouding the blonde haired forty-one year old.

"I need to get to my bedroom please," says the Polish woman, "I need some time to thing about how I am going to plan this ball."

A maid states, "But Mrs. Cyrus…"

"I said I need some alone time," retorts Mrs. Cyrus.

The maids looks over at the irritated woman and decides to leave immediately. Mrs. Cyrus sighs of relief because she has never seen something like this before. It was unlike of the rich Polish woman to act harsh to her maids, but the millionaire sighs to herself. It has been about six months since the death of her husband, Maksim Cyrus, who owns a small oil field in his home country of Belarus. He recently committed suicide because his serve depression. She has not told her daughter about her father's death. For now, Halina Cyrus decides to rest up because it is going to be a long two weeks before the Masquerade of the Winter Rose.

"I cannot wait to see you again my dear daughter," whispers Halina.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_What do you mean father is dead mother?" questions Aldona._

_Mrs. Cyrus responds backs, "It happened six months ago during the World Championships."_

_"You are kidding me right mother aren't you," panics the eighteen year old._

_ As the bladers hears the news, Aldona sits down on the nearest arm chair and looks down on the ground. Tears slowly trickles from the Polish blader's jade colored eyes. Shinobu places his hand on Hussar Wyvern blader's right shoulder and she looks up at him._

_Aldona mutters, "Shinobu…"_

"_I know you want some time alone and I think we should leave now," says Shinobu._

_The Polish blader softly replies, "Thank you Shinobu… I appreciate it and I really need some alone time."_

* * *

**This ends the 1****st**** chapter of Masquerade of the Winter. There are going to questions that are going to be answered soon in later chapters. These chapters are going to be short so I do not stress out so much with it and plus I want to make this story more intense. Plus I am going to need aliases for your OC's crush. For now, please read and review and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**


	3. Grief

**Grief**

As the days counts down one by one, anticipation for the Masquerade was surrounding the Cyrus family. As Halina was trying to get the estate neat and tidy, a smile appears on the forty-one year old Polish woman's face. She could not believe that her daughter was coming home after six months of not seeing her due to the World Championships. A warm smile appears on her face until a pair of twins starts brawling in the middle of estate. Both boys, who are no older than fifteen starts arguing with one another. The blonde haired woman sighs to herself and questions on why her sons are not like their older sister.

"Maksim Jr.! Miron! Stop you damn brawling because your older sister is coming back!" yells Mrs. Cyrus at her twin sons.

A blonde haired fifteen year old Polish-Belarusian looks over his mother and stops punching the chocolate brown haired Polish-Belarusian immediately. An eleven year old girl with shoulder length wavy shoulder length chocolate brown hair walks into the room and sees her twin brothers. An unimpressed look appears on the European preteen's face and she looks over at her mother with her hazel colored eyes.

The eleven year asks, "When is Aldona coming back mother?"

"The last time I talked to your sister was when she was boarding her plane from Bey Metal City Zheyna," responds Halina to her youngest daughter.

The now head of the Cyrus Family smiles to know that her younger sister cares about Aldona. Halina was watched her children grow up and she could not believe that her younger children looks up at their sister like a mother like figure. A frown appears on the woman's face because she knows well that she has to tell her oldest daughter that her father committed suicide. It was not going to be the easiest task for her since the forty-one year was aware for the fact that her eighteen year old daughter has a close bond with her father. Losing Maksim was tough not just for Mrs. Cyrus, but also for three other children.

* * *

**In Radom**

"Home sweet home," says Aldona as she looks up at the skies.

The eighteen year old Polish blader sighs to herself and smiles lightly at the sight of this. It brings some sort of relief to the older European blader and Garaitz stands right next to her former teammates.

"I never thought that Radom was a nice place," comments Garaitz.

Aldona states, "There is a lot that you do not know."

"One thing is for sure, I am surprised for the fact that you also come from a high-class family like Garaitz and I," says Angie.

The eighteen year old responds back, "Then you must not have heard of Maksim Cyrus, who is a Belarusian entrepreneur who owns 10 percent of Bychkov Enterprises and he also owns a small oil field in Belarus, which is his home country."

"How come you know that?" questions Kaito as he shifts his glasses.

The blonde haired teenager says, "My father is a very private person and he does not like to gloat his wealth to the mere public."

Shinobu did not know that Aldona was that rich and that she was half Belarusian. As the group of bladers walks down the streets of Radom, a woman around in her mid-twenties looks over at Aldona and approaches her. A smile appears on the black haired woman's face as she stares at the eighteen year old with her icy blue colored eyes.

The woman says, "Long time no see Aldona."

"The same thing with you Maria," says Aldona, "how you been?"

Maria responds, "Great Aldona and I heard that your family is hosting the Masquerade of the Winter Rose."

"Yes and that is why I have to return since I have a duty for this event of course," replies the blonde haired blader.

As the group leaves the older Polish woman behind, the man from a few days ago was standing there. He watches at Aldona and the others leave and a unimpressed expression on his face. The older Polish man walks away from the area immediately and sees a Russian man with medium blonde hair, which brings attention to the silver-purple eyed man.

"Oleg, what are you doing here?" asks the auburn haired man.

The blonde haired man known as Oleg responds, "You know well what is the mission Dante."

The man known as Dante looks over at the Hussar Wyvern bladder and his silver-purple eyes shifts. He could not believe that this year was the year that the legend will come true and the nightmares that comes along the way. Oleg was certain that this legend will arise once again and it will come to life. Aldona is one of the keys to the legend, but there is another person who plays an important key to the event.

"Now we need to find the Black Rose Princess, Yolande," states Oleg.

In another of the Polish City, everybody was looking over at the huge building that was in front of them. The ivory and gold estate was three times the size of what some of the other estates they have seen.

Luna wonders, "You live there Aldona…"

"Yep," responds Aldona.

Botum replies, "I am guessing that you like the rich lifestyle then huh."

"It depends because the life of rich is not always that interesting," states the blonde haired blader, "plus there are times that I enjoy living the normal life."

Upon making around the gates of the estates, a woman with medium blonde hair and hazel colored eyes looks over at the eighteen year old. A smile appears on the woman's face, which makes Aldona smiles as well since it has been months she has seen her mother.

Halina approaches the group and says, "Welcome back home Aldona."

"Thanks mother," replies Aldona, "these are my friends."

Mrs. Cyrus responds back, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you guys. Come inside the estate because you are all welcomed guests."

Garaitz states, "Thank you very much Mrs. Cyrus."

Upon following the older Polish woman, the blonde haired European blader feels a bit awkward. It was not for the fact that her mother was happy to see her again, but there was somebody missing. Ren looks over and sees the expression that Aldona has on her face.

Ren asks, "Is something wrong Aldona?"

"It seems to be awkward that my mother is here waiting for us by herself. She is always with my father when she welcomes me or my siblings back," comments Aldona.

Shinobu says, "Maybe your father is busy."

"I guess," mutters the eighteen year old blader.

As they walk into the mansion, Halina looks over at her daughter. She seems to be unaware about her father's daughter just like the older woman expected.

The forty-one year old woman says, "Aldona, I need to tell you something and you are not going to like this news since it involves your father."

Aldona asks, "What is it mother? Is father alright?"

"No he is not alright since he has committed suicide six months ago while you have been gone. I am sorry Aldona," sadly responds Aldona's mother.

"What do you mean father is dead mother?" questions Aldona.

Mrs. Cyrus responds backs, "It happened six months ago during the World Championships."

"You are kidding me right mother aren't you," panics the eighteen year old.

As the bladers hears the news, Aldona sits down on the nearest arm chair and looks down on the ground. Tears slowly trickles from the Polish blader's jade colored eyes. Shinobu places his hand on Hussar Wyvern blader's right shoulder and she looks up at him.

Aldona mutters, "Shinobu…"

"I know you want some time alone and I think we should leave now," says Shinobu.

The Polish blader softly replies, "Thank you Shinobu… I appreciate it and I really need some alone time."

She stands up from the armchair and walks away from her friends and her family members. Maksim Jr., Miron, and Zheyna looks over at their older sister leaving immediately. All three Cyrus Siblings assume that their mother told Aldona the news. This was the first time that Shinobu has seen Aldona react like this. He already knew about the Polish's past life as NECRO blader and the death of her father is hurting the blonde haired blader more than before. Knowing that her father died six months ago was indeed hard for Aldona to know.

In a huge white and ice blue colored room, Aldona was lying down on the queen sized bed the eighteen year old sleeps on. Tears lands on the soft royal blue comforter that was the teen's bed. She could not believe that her father has died. A part of her heart just broke into a million of pieces. No child should ever suffer this much for a loss of parent. The Hussar Wyvern blader continues crying to herself until she could not cry no more.

A few hours have passed and the group was having dinner. Aldona has not left the room, much to her friends concern. As Shinobu finishes his food, he then looks over at the silver tray of food that was there.

"Mrs. Cyrus, if it is not any trouble… Do you mind if I bring Aldona her dinner," wonders the Salamanda blader.

Halina smiles and responds, "Sure thing Shinobu and I see that you are really concerned about my daughter. She is usually a strong person, but I never see her like this before."

He nods his head and takes the silver tray to the older Polish Blader's room. As he walks upstairs, he looks over at the first room the left and sees royal blue diamond shape sign with a white snowflake on it. Shinobu assumes that this room was Aldona. The light brown haired blader knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" asks Aldona.

Shinobu responds, "It is me Aldona."

Aldona, who was wearing a royal blue sleeveless v-neck knee length night gown with white lace edges on it. Her medium blonde hair was in a ponytail and she looks over at the silver tray. A smile appears on the Polish blader's face and tells him to come inside. As Shinobu takes the first steps of the eighteen year old's room. The royal blue and white room was actually a very elegant room. As Aldona sits down on her bed, Shinobu places the tray of food right on the night table.

"Thank you Shinobu," says the blonde haired blader.

A smile appears on the brown haired blader's face and responds, "It is not a problem at all."

"Can you do something for me?" asks Aldona.

Shinobu wonders, "What is it Aldona?"

"Bring me a bottle of Cherry Coke while you at it," says Aldona.

The Shinobi Salamanda blader smiles and responds back, "Sure thing Aldona."

As he leaves the room, a cherry tinted blush appears on Aldona's face. She could not believe that Shinobu really cares for her. The blonde haired blader respects Shinobu as a strong blader since her defeat to him during the World Championships. From that one fight, it was the reason why the two of them are friends to begin with. Maybe this friendship is more than what Aldona believes. She may be strong persona on the outside, but she deep cares for those who are close to her as sign of her loyalty towards them.

"Why did you have to kill yourself father? Why?" whispers Aldona.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

_Aldona was practicing her waltz with her younger brother Miron. The ball was coming soon and everybody has to prepare for this prestigious event. As the eighteen year old blader looks over at her brother, she remembers seeing a man spying her and Shinobu when she was with him at graveyard while visiting her father's tombstone. His silver-purple eyes watches as Aldona dances with the chocolate brown haired teenager. _

_"Are you alright Dona?" asks Miron._

_Aldona asks, "Who is that man with the silver-purple eyes?"_

_"You mean Dante… He is a business partner of our mother's and they have been working together for six months," responds the fifteen year old Russian-Belarusian teenager._

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of the Masquerade of the Winter Rose. The next part of the mystery is about the relationship between Dante and the death of Aldona's father, the appearance of Oleg Bychkov, and the Black Rose Princess Yolande. There might be a connection to all three parts but for now… Continue reading and review thing lovely story.**


	4. Encounter

**Encounter**

"This dress looks so beautiful," says Mrs. Cyrus as she looks at the dress.

A beautiful pure white off the shoulder corseted floor length ball gown made from mulberry silk. There was long beautiful trumpet sleeves with lace on the end of each sleeves. The skirt of the gown was layered and ruched to make the dress stand out. As for the bodice of the gown, white danburite gemstones was adorned to the beautiful gown to make the dress stand out the most. For a pop color, there was huge Persian Blue silk bow adorned with white danburite gemstone in the middle that is shaped onto a rose. Halina smiles at the sight of seeing the dress.

The designer says, "Your daughter is going to be star of the Masquerade for sure with this stunner of a dress."

"Of course Aldona is going to be the star of the Masquerade since she is known as the Winter Rose," responds Halina to the designer.

In the streets of Radom, the girls of the group was walking around looking over at the masquerade masks that was there. It was interesting to know that there are stores that sell good quality masquerade masks.

Ren exclaims, "This is incredible and I cannot believe there are that many masks to choose from."

"Yes and I know there are going to be a lot of people who are coming here to get their masks for the event," replies Aldona.

Angie responds, "That is true since this Masquerade is one of the biggest events in all of Europe."

As Garaitz looks over at the masquerade masks that was there, her amber colored eyes looks over at one particular mask that catches her attention. As she picks up a gold winged metal mask with gem accents, rhinestones around the eyes and iridescent glitter. It also has black ribbon ties that helps secure the mask. The store owner looks over at the Spaniard admiring the mask.

"I see you have interest in that mask," says the store owner.

The lavender haired European smiles and replies, "It looks beautiful for the Masquerade of the Winter Rose."

"Yes and I assume that you are the girls who are with my dear friend Halina am I right," wonders the store owner.

Garaitz responds, "Yes we are."

"She told me about you guys looking for masks and the guys who are with her found their masks for the Masquerade," comments the store owner.

As the girls looks over at the other masks, Angie's silver-periwinkle colored eyes looks over at a mask that catches her attention. The pattern of the masquerade mask resembles to the patterns of the United Kingdom Flag. The edges of the mask consists of red and blue glitter and gemstones and it also has red and white feathers on the top and bottom portions of the mask. She smiles at the sight of seeing the mask because it reminds her home country of England. She picks up and tries on the mask, which brings attention to the other girls.

Ren states, "That is beautiful mask there Angie."

"Thanks Ren," responds Angie.

Aldona says, "The mask really suits you well Angie."

Botum on the other hand already has her mask of choice in her hands. The Cambodian blader was holding up a red mask that goes over her eyes. This particular mask also has darker red swirl pattern going across with black glitter on the edges. There is also a black rose attached to the top right corner of the mask.

"This looks perfect," comments Botum about her mask of choice.

Ren finds a scarlet colored eye mask with gold glitter swirls on the mask. There was also bright orange feathers on the top left side corner of the masks and there is a beak like nose, which makes the mask look like a phoenix in some way. As for Luna, she picks up a black horn shaped mask with white curl design. It also has faint white sparkles with two black feathers connected to the side of the mask. The only blader that is looking for a mask was Aldona since it was pretty difficult to find her mask of choice. As she continues looking for a mask, she accidentally bumps into a black haired girl.

"Watch it!" yells the black haired girl

Aldona responds, "The same thing with you."

Her violet colored eyes stares intently the Polish blader that was in her way. Aldona looks over and sees an albino girl with shoulder length raven black hair with bright crimson colored highlights on the bottom, making it like an ombre styled hair. Her outfit was a white and black collared halter dress on with a black waist belt that has red rose adorned to it. She also was wearing a pair of black leather knee length boots with red fishnet leggings. The ombre haired European also as a black rose tattoo on her right breast. Aldona then watches the albino skinned European leave her sight.

"Are you alright Dona?" asks Garaitz.

The blonde haired blader responds, "Yeah I am alright Garaitz."

Suddenly a mask falls onto the ground and jade green colored eyes looks over at it. The Polish teenager picks the mask that was on the floor immediately. It was a Persian blue colored Venetian styled eye mask that was made from lace. The shape of the mask resembles to some what of a butterfly, there was also white small roses adorned to mask and also Persian blue feathers adorned to it. Plus there are white danburite gemstones around the eye holes of the mask. The was also a white ribbon ties on it.

"This is perfect for the Masquerade," says Aldona.

Luna says, "You are right since you are know as the Winter Rose for the event."

"That is definitely a beautiful mask to wear for the event," says Angie.

Botum comments, "I have to say… This is quite an impressive mask you found there Aldona."

As the six girls leaves the store with their masks, the ombre haired European girl was sitting there listening to some music. Aldona does not know what was the girl's problem and why she rushed out of the store after they look at each other. The violet eyed teenager looks over and sees Aldona and scoffs. She could not believe that the blonde haired blader was here and decides to stand up and face the group.

"Why the hell are stalking?" questions the ombre haired teen.

Aldona asks, "Why the fuck are you giving me this attitude problem?"

"You think you are tough girl aren't you Aldona, but you do not know what kind of danger you are in," states European girl.

Aldona recognizes the nineteen year old's dialect as Sardinian, which means that the older European teenager resides in the Italian island of Sardinia.

"I assume that you are from Sardinia," comments the Polish blader.

The nineteen year old Sardinian blader yells, "So what if I am from Sardinia… It is none of your damn business.'

"_Krol ze balalaika!" _yells Garaitz.

The albino responds, "I am getting the hell out of you crazy people."

The annoyed teenager leaves the group of bladers and everybody looks over at Garaitz. It was rare to see the Spaniard yell something random to a stranger, but she knows what she was saying to the pale skinned teen.

Angie asks, "What did you say to her?"

"May blood run you over in Galician," responds Garaitz innocently, "it's a swear word of course.

Aldona walks away, which shocks the group with the exception of Garaitz. The lavender haired Spaniard blader comments that she was going to graveyard to visit of her father's tombstone. After finding out that Aldona's father died a day ago, it was the best idea for the eighteen year old to visit her father's grave at least.

As Aldona walks into graveyard, a familiar person was standing by the tombstone where her father lies. She smiles and a pair of green colored eyes looks over and sees the eighteen year old blader coming this way with a bag in her hands.

"Looks like I you made it here first Shinobu," says Aldona.

Shinobu responds, "I knew you wanted to come here to talk."

"Yes because I really do not think my father committed suicide," says the blonde haired teenage, "my father was always a very quiet person that does not like sharing his accomplishments to the world. He is also not a person that would get easily depressed since we both have strong hearts."

"What are you thinking?" wonders the Shinobi Salamanada blader.

Aldona comments, "That he was murdered because maybe someone was holding a grudge on him in the past."

Shinobu never thought about the possibility of the Hussar Wyvern blader's father being killed by somebody. Suddenly Dante looks over and sees the young pair together by Maksim Cyrus's tombstone. The auburn haired Polish man looks over and sees the jade eyed blader. Aldona looks over and sees the man that she saw a few days ago in Bey Metal City. The light brown haired blader looks over and sees the auburn haired man spying on them.

* * *

**Later in the Day.**

"Why are we dancing together?" complains Zero.

Garaitz says, "The waltz is one of the most important dances during the Masquerade. It is not a very difficult dance to learn Zero and there will be other ballroom styled dances that will accompany the Masquerade."

The two of them was dancing together while Angie and Kaito was dancing. Sakyo and Botum was also dancing, but neither of them was saying a word about it.

"Why did we have to partner up?" asks Sakyo.

Botum responds, "It does take two to tango, well in this case waltz."

"But still?" wonders the Dark Knight Dragoon blader.

Luna and Shinobu was partnering up since Miron and Aldona decide to partners since they both know how to dance well. Ren and Takanosuke decide to partner up since they are the pair that did not have partners to begin with. It was a bit unexpected, but the event was going to be in a few more weeks. Dance preparation was one of the most important things before the Masquerade. Garaitz starts screaming as each time Zero steps on her foot, which brings attention to whole group.

"Who knew Zero had two left feet," wonders Angie.

Luna says, "I not the person to say this, but I do feel bad for Garaitz."

Aldona was practicing her waltz with her younger brother Miron. The ball was coming soon and everybody has to prepare for this prestigious event. As the eighteen year old blader looks over at her brother, she remembers seeing a man spying her and Shinobu when she was with him at graveyard while visiting her father's tombstone. His silver-purple eyes watches as Aldona dances with the chocolate brown haired teenager.

"Are you alright Dona?" asks Miron.

Aldona asks, "Who is that man with the silver-purple eyes?"

"You mean Dante… He is a business partner of our mother's and they have been working together for six months," responds the fifteen year old Polish-Belarusian teenager.

This makes Aldona frown because she believes that this Dante person is considered to be very suspicious. First it was him and now the girl from the mask shop. The Polish blader was wondering what was going on. As the door of the studio opens, the girls' eyes widen suddenly.

Miron asks, "What is going Aldona?"

"Not this bitch again," responds Aldona.

The same girl from the mask shop was here in the dance studio and she looks over at the girls with her violet colored eyes. She does not seem to be impressed by this. Garaitz groans and sits down on the floor of the dance studio.

"Looks like we meet again," says the ombre haired nineteen year old.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"_I never caught your name," says Aldona._

_The Sardinian teen responds,"Elianora Zirone is my name… And about that encounter at the mask shop, I am sorry for that."_

_"It is cool Elianora, so you do not have to be apologetic," says the blonde haired blader._

_ Elianora smiles and realizes that Aldona was not a bad person to begin with. She explains to the Polish teenager is furious for the fact that her parents forced her to go to the Masquerade of the Winter Rose because they are friends with Halina Cyrus. _

_"Did you say Halina Cyrus?" asks Aldona._

_Elianora says, "Yeah why?"_

_"She is my and I am her oldest daughter," responds the eighteen year old European._

* * *

**This ends the third chapter of Masquerade of the Winter Rose. Countdown for the Masquerade begins since there is one more chapter before the story is going to get really intense. Plus the Masquerade is going to be beginning soon. For now read and review.**


	5. Bonding

**Bonding**

"You guys know here?" wonders Shinobu.

Ren says, "That is the girl we met at the mask shop. She is the one who hates Aldona and also Garaitz."

Garaitz then recalls when she looks over and sees the ombre haired teenager in the dance studio. It was the same one that she cursed at in her native tongue at the mask shop. The ombre haired teenager glares at Aldona, which provokes the eighteen year old Polish blader. She does not understand why violet eyed European likes provoking her.

"Why are you provoking me for?" asks Aldona, "what did I do wrong that made you act like this?"

The Sardinian teenager responds, "If you have not bumped into me, none of this would have happened."

"It was an accident since I did not see you there and I apologize for that," responds the blonde haired blader.

The nineteen year old comments, "I am still not satisfied with that apologize."

"What do you mean that you are not satisfied with that?" wonders Garaitz.

The ombre haired girl responds, "You know what I mean Lavender Flower."

Garaitz then looks over at her strands of hair. It was the same shade of the lavender flower, which makes the Spaniard blush out of pure embarrassment. She knows that the Sardinian girl was talking about her. Zero then looks over at the embarrassed seventeen year old blader and wonders what did she do.

"Fine! I am sorry for cursing at you in Galician!" blurts out Garaitz apologetically.

Zero asks, "Why would yo-"

"She provoked me," interrupts the lavender haired teenager.

As the Sardinian teenagers looks over at Garaitz, she decides to leave with a satisfied smile on her face. Before talking another step, Aldona approaches her and taps her shoulder lightly. Violet colored eyes looks over at the blonde haired European.

"I never caught your name," says Aldona.

The Sardinian teen responds,"Elianora Zirone is my name… And about that encounter at the mask shop, I am sorry for that."

"It is cool Elianora, so you do not have to be apologetic," says the blonde haired blader.

Elianora smiles and realizes that Aldona was not a bad person to begin with. She explains to the Polish teenager is furious for the fact that her parents forced her to go to the Masquerade of the Winter Rose because they are friends with Halina Cyrus.

"Did you say Halina Cyrus?" asks Aldona.

Elianora says, "Yeah why?"

"She is my mother and I am her oldest daughter," responds the eighteen year old European.

The ombre haired Sardinian responds, "Then you must be Aldona am I right."

Aldona nods her head and tells Elianora to stay here for a bit long so they talk a bit more.

"What does your parents do?" asks Aldona.

Elianora responds back, "My mother is a fashion designer and we flew from my hometown of Cagliari to Radom so she can meet up with your mother. She told me that she was going to be designing and making a dress of somebody named Aldona for the Masquerade of the Winter Rose."

"What about your father?" wonders the blonde haired teenager.

The ombre haired teenager responds, "My parents got divorced when was ten… I know it sucks."

"My father committed suicide and I found out not so long ago that he died," says Aldona.

Elianora starts feeling a bit bad for the Polish teenager. Losing a parent is always hard on the children despite the age. She never thought that Aldona was some what similar to herself. Both of them have strong hearts that reflects on their personality and also have experience a loss in a way. A smile appears on Elianora's face and decides that she should stay here for a bit.

"I have a question," says Elianora.

Angie asks, "What is it Elianora?"

"Are any of guys are bladers?" asks the ombre haired European.

Garaitz smiles and says, "We are all bladers actually, but we know we cannot bring out beyblades to the Masquerade,"

"Awesome and I am also one as well," comments the nineteen year old blader.

Zero asks, "What kind of bey do you us?"

"It is called Guardian Criosphinx," says Elianora, "it is a defense type beyblade."

They never thought that Elianora was actually a blader, but this brings a lot of interest towards Zero and Takanosuke. She then reminds two eager bladers that she did not bring Guardian Criosphinx because of the Masquerade regulations. From outside the dance studio, Dante was there and sees the ombre haired teenager that was talking to Aldona. His pale lilac colored eyes looks to the right and a black rose tattoo on the back of the neck of the nineteen year old.

Dante says, "Elianora Zirone… She also the person that we need since she is known as Yolande, the Black Rose Princess."

"See I told you it was going to be easy Dante since she is the one in Sardinia with a black rose shaped birthmark," responds Oleg to his accomplice, "plus Aldona does not know that I killed her father."

The Polish man comments, "I have bad news Oleg… Aldona does not believe that her father died because of suicide, but because of murder."

"Shit!" yells the Russian man.

Oleg could not believe that this was happening. It was bad enough that the blonde haired Polish blader escaped his clutches when she left NECRO three years ago. The Russian man always has something against the eighteen year old Hussar Wyvern blader since the time she was first admitted into NECRO as a student. He always thought that she was the perfect test subject until the blonde haired blader comments that NECRO was not helping her out and that it was not beneficial to be here since she was already their top blader. He growls to himself as his icy blue eyes glares the eighteen year old Polish blader.

* * *

**Days Later **

"Aldona!" exclaims Elianora.

Aldona looks over at Elianora and sees the dress that the Sardinian teenager was wearing. It was a beautiful black off the shoulder floor length ball gown on with rubies adorned to the sweetheart bodice of the gown. The gown also has cap sleeves. As for the skirt of the dress, There was huge black rosettes on the dress and there was medium length red sash wrapped around the waist with a rose on it that was made from onyx. Aldona could not believe how beautiful the albino skinned European was.

Aldona comments, "That is such a beautiful dress Elianora."

"Thank you very much," says the black and red haired teenager, "but your dress is the best one of all."

The girls was trying their dresses for the masquerade for the final fitting. Aldona was sitting there looks over the dresses that her friends was wearing. She feels a bit envious for the fact that all the other girls are trying on their dresses. Suddenly Aldona's mother appears with a huge dress bag and looks over at her daughter.

"I am sorry that I am late Dona. It took me a while to pick up your dress and I finally got it. You should try it on," says Mrs. Cyrus.

Aldona takes out the dress and leaves with it. Two maids accompany the eighteen year old blader immediately. Garaitz appears with a gold colored sparkling strapless floor length ball gown with a tiered bodice and an a-line skirt with a small train.

"You look beautiful Garaitz," says Angie.

Angie stands right next to the lavender haired Spaniard with her dress on. Her dress of choice a frilly and sparkling knee-length red and blue dress. The bottom contains frills at the very bottom and with blue glitter as well. The top portion is red and white with a plaid pattern has a sapphire embedded in the middle and sparkles with glitter all the way through. Garaitz thought that Angie looks beautiful in the dress of choice.

Botum comments, "I hope your dress lives up to you alias for the Masquerade."

Garaitz looks to her right and sees the Cambodian teenager right next to her. Botum was wearing an Av Pnot Kbach with a normal sampot. The pleats on the Av Pnot Kbach are red with black rose flowers on the hem and collar, and a red collar/hem with golden swirls. The skirt is white with black dragons going along the base. There was an expression of envy of Garaitz's face, which makes the Asian ravenette smirk. Ren, who was wearing a vermilion collared halter gown with gold sparkles on the entire bodice of the gown. The gown's skirt was an a-line skirt made from faux feathers and there was small train. Garaitz looks amazed on how beautiful the Thief Phoenic blader was.

"You look pretty," comments Elianora,

Ren smiles and says, "You too Elianora."

Sudden the door opens and a familiar Polish blader appears in her dress. Their expression changes as the blonde haired European walks in with her dress out.

Elianora smiles and says, "Looks like my mother did a good job on that dress."

"I know and I think this may be the best dress I have ever worn ever," states Aldona.

Aldona was wearing the pure white off the shoulder corseted floor length ball gown made from mulberry silk. There was long beautiful trumpet sleeves with lace on the end of each sleeves. The skirt of the gown was layered with ruches to make the dress stand out. As for the bodice of the gown, white danburite gemstones was adorned to the beautiful gown to make the dress stand out the most. For a pop color, there was huge Persian Blue silk bow adorned with white danburite gemstone in the middle that is shaped onto a rose.

"Looks like you are really living up the name of Winter Rose," says Aldona.

The Hussar Wyvern blader states, "Yes and I think the people are going to see how amazed on how stunning I look in this dress."

* * *

**In the Shopping District of Radom**

As Zero struggles to put on his tie, Miron looks over and sees this. The Samurai Ifraid blader was wearing a dark blue colored suit with a red dress shirt under it. He was also wearing a silver colored tie on, but he cannot seem to put it on.

"Let me help you out," says Miron.

Zero responds, "I cannot believe that I have to wear a tie."

Shinobu was wearing a gold colored suit jacket with white dress shirt under it. He was also wearing a pair of black dress pants with a pair of red dress shoes on. The Shinobi Salamanda blader was also wearing a red tie and he was wondering about the man he saw at the graveyard a few days ago. Sakyo looks over and sees puzzled blader. The dual haired

"What are you thinking?" asks Sakyo.

Shinobu responds back, "About Dante… He seems to be following where Aldona is going. After finding out that he has be working with Aldona's mother, I feel like there is something more that is going on."

"You mean that man that was spying on us constantly. He is indeed a suspicious man since he may have working with Oleg Bychkov," comments Sakyo.

"You mean Ninel's Uncle?" wonders Kaito.

Takanosuke asks, "Why does he have to do with Aldona though?"

"She used to be a NECRO blader and he used to hated her despite the fact that she was a strong blader," comments Shinobu.

Sakyo states, "Just be careful of surrounding during Masquerade there are things that you might not be able to see during the Masquerade."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

_As the people gather around the ballroom, Aldona fixes her masquerade mask since she feels like it was going to fall off. The day Masquerade was here and it was time to shine. As the music begins to play, the platinum blonde haired eighteen year old takes the first steps of the stairs and everybody with different masks stares the beautiful masked young lady. _

_"Today I am known as Winter Rose," thought Aldona._

_ As Winter Rose walks down the stairs completely, she closes her eyes suddenly. The people in the Masquerade seem to be confused by the young European's action. Suddenly, the now platinum blonde haired teenager feels a gloved hand on top of hers. Winter Rose opens her eyes and sees a light brown haired young man with jade green colored eyes. His gold colored gloves touches her white laced gloves._

_"May I have this first dance with you Winter Rose?" asks the brown haired young man._

_Winter Rose asks him, "What is your name young man?"_

_"Stealth Flare," responds the young man._

_She smiles and responds, "Interesting name I have to say and yes, you can have this first dance with me."_

* * *

**This ends the fourth chapter of Masquerade of the Winter Rose. Why is Sakyo warning the guys to be careful. From chapter five to chapter eight, there are going to solo chapters for the couples that listed. The first one is going to Shinobu and Aldona (AKA Stealth Flare and Winter Rose). For now, please read and review.**


	6. Rose

**Rose**

Tonight was the night of the Masquerade and everybody has been anticipating this event. Aldona was in her room, looking over at the dress that she was going to for event. The eighteen year old teenager could not believe the day was here, but a frown appears on her face.

"I wish you could have seen me in this dress father," whispers Aldona as a tear slowly appears.

She immediately dries off the tear as the Polish teenager hears a knock on the door. Aldona approaches the door and sees Shinobu there. Since she found out that her father died, the Shinobi Salamanda blader was always trying to comfort the eighteen year old blade

"Aldona, are you not going to have lunch?" asks Shinobu.

Aldona responds, "I already ate lunch earlier today, but you can get me a Cherry Coke though."

"What is with you and Cherry Coke?" wonders the light brown haired blader.

The Polish teen responds, "It's my favorite drink Shinobu and it is not awkward to see a pretty girl drinking soda."

Shinobu understands and leaves the room while Mrs. Cyrus walks into the room. She closes the door behind her and looks up at her daughter. The woman was holding a black jewelry box, which catches Aldona's attention.

"What is it that mother?" asks Aldona.

Her mother responds back, "It is something that you should wear during the Masquerade Aldona."

Halina opens the box, which reveals a silver necklace with a danburite rose pedant and a pair of matching rose shaped danburite stud earrings. Aldona approaches her mother and takes the black jewelry box from her mother. A smile appears on Aldona's face and tells her that she was going to wear it. This makes Mrs. Cyrus smiles and she leaves the room. Aldona could not believe that tonight was the night. Even though she opposed the idea of going in the first place, I would be wrong for her not to go. Her younger sister could not be Winter Rose since she was the youngest daughter. Plus the eleven year old Polish-Belarusian girl was too young to go regardless. Aldona never thought that this day would even come. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Sakyo walks into the room, much to the blonde blader's surprise.

Aldona asks, "Sakyo, why are you here?"

"To warn you only about the event," responds the Dark Knight Dragoon blader.

"What do you mean by remind me?" wonders the Polish blader.

Sakyo responds, "That Dante fellow seems to be very suspicious since he has be following you even before we left to Radom."

Looks like another person also believes that Dante is a very suspicious looking man. There was something about him that makes Aldona feel uncomfortable about. After finding out that he works her mother after her father's death was really suspicious. Sakyo sees that Aldona also has a bad feeling about Dante as well. Shinobu opens the door and sees the two bladers talking to one another.

"What are you guys talking about?" asks Shinobu.

Aldona responds, "Sakyo was giving me a warning about Dante and to be careful during the Masquerade."

"I see and I assume you also have a bad feeling about the whole event," comments the Shinobi Salamanda blader.

As the three of them looks over at each other, Aldona understands how serious the situation could be. It was the best if she keeps an eye on Dante. It was going to be difficult since everyone is going to be wearing a mask. She then touches a strand of her now platinum blonde hair and wonders what she was going to be doing for the Masquerade. As Shinobu leaves the bottle of Cherry Coke on the night table, both him and Sakyo decide to leave the Polish teenager alone for a bit. Shinobu then recalls about the moments he has spent with Aldona during the last few weeks especially when she was grieving for her father.

* * *

"_Thank you Shinobu," I said, "out of all the people in the world, I am glad you are here to comfort me. You are truly a great friend."_

_Shinobu responded back, "I appreciate it that Aldona because I want to remind you that you are a strong person."_

_"I know and I glad that you appreciate my thanks. Maybe after our first encounter, we are meant to be friends in a way," I stated._

_ I recalled about our first encounter two years ago and I thought I was acting arrogant at that moment. It was the first time I step foot in Bey Metal City since my parents and I were on vacation. I started to respect Shinobu as a strong opponent during the World Championships. There was nothing against the two of us of course and I thought that it was the best to friends. Shinobu was the person who always wanted to make smile. He can be stern and serious at times, but he still cared for his friends of course. His light green colored eyes started intently at me. As the wind blew at the graveyard, Shinobu never had seen me like this before. _

"_What are you thing Aldona?" asked the Shinobi Salamanda blader._

_I replied back, "Nothing… Nothing in particular."_

* * *

Aldona admits that she was really close to Shinobu in many ways. It feels like there is really a connection between the two of them. Garaitz and the others usually comments on how she and Shinobu are polar opposites, but the blonde haired Hussar Wyvern blader believes it was nonsense. Tonight was the night that she needs to make sure Shinobu is with her. It was better to pair off just to be safe for the entire event. This was an opportunity for each pair to keep their eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

* * *

**Hours Later**

"Where's Aldona?" ask Elianora as she puts on her mask.

All the other girls was putting the finishing touches on their masquerade outfits. Each girl was putting on their mask on as Elianora sits down on chair that was nearby. She was thinking about the guys and their plan to pair up to see if anything suspicious may happen during the event. The Sardinian teenager believes that was insane, but she remembers about Dante spying on her also. She, along with Aldona was the auburn haired man's main interests.

"So why I have to be with Elianora?" asks Luna.

Botum responds back, "It is better we pair up since it gives us a better view of what is going on."

"This seems to be out of hand," comments Angie, "I thought this was suppose to be a fun event to enjoy ourselves."

A voice states, "Not if you have been spied for the last few weeks."

The girls looks over and sees Aldona walking into the room with her dress. They are very impressed on how elegant the eighteen year old European blader looks.

"You look like one of those fairy tale princesses," comments Ren.

Aldona responds, "That is the point Ren since the Snow Princess is based on a legend that is similar to some what of a fairy tale."

The Polish-Belarusian blader was ready for the Masquerade and tonight was the night to make it all count. Her family wants this event to be successful like the other years this event has been done. As she puts on her mask, the windows opens suddenly. The girls was wondering what just happened. It was bit unusual for the window to open with no wind blowing outside. Aldona was not fazed about it and closes the window.

"What just happened?" asks Luna.

Aldona says, "It is nothing since the window always have some kind of problems to begin with."

"If you say so," comments Garaitz.

The other girls leave while Aldona decides to stay in the other room for a bit. She needs some alone time because the Polish blader was nervous about this. Her platinum blonde hair was in a side curls that falls to the right since the feathers and the roses was on the left side of the mask. She adjust her hair slightly before leaving the room.

"_It is time," _ states Aldona in her own thoughts.

As the people gather around the ballroom, Aldona fixes her masquerade mask since she feels like it was going to fall off. The day Masquerade was here and it was time to shine. As the music begins to play, the platinum blonde haired eighteen year old takes the first steps of the stairs and everybody with different masks stares the beautiful masked young lady.

"Today I am known as Winter Rose," thought Aldona.

As Winter Rose walks down the stairs completely, she closes her eyes suddenly. The people in the Masquerade seem to be confused by the young European's action. Suddenly, the now platinum blonde haired teenager feels a gloved hand on top of hers. Winter Rose opens her eyes and sees a light brown haired young man with jade green colored eyes. His gold colored gloves touches her white laced gloves.

"May I have this first dance with you Winter Rose?" asks the brown haired young man.

Winter Rose asks him, "What is your name young man?"

"Stealth Flare," responds the young man.

She smiles and responds, "Interesting name I have to say and yes, you can have this first dance with me."

The first song starts playing and it was familiar song to the platinum blonde haired teen. She smiles as she looks over at the mysterious masked man. Winter Rose seems to recognize who was Stealth Fire was, but it was the best to keep in silence.

_Dancing bears, _

_Painted wings, _

_Things I almost remember, _

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December._

As the pair dance along to this song, the people was watching the two dance away on the dancer floor. There was many impressed expressions on their faces. Winter Rose smiles until her jade green colored eyes looks over at a familiar blonde haired man with deep sapphire blue colored eyes. His face was concealed with a red and black Phantom Of The Opera-styled Mask. She turns pale slightly, which brings attention to Stealth Fire.

"Are you are alright Rose?" asks the concerned masked young man.

Winter Rose responds, "Yes… Yes I am alright. We should continue dancing."

The two continue dancing, the blonde haired man walks away from the scene. As the song ends, the platinum blonde haired eighteen year old leaves rushes out of the dance floor. This brings attention to everyone and they could not believe that the main lady of the Masquerade was leaving immediately. As she leaves the ballroom, Winter Rose sighs of relief and beings roaming around the estate. She was about to take off the mask, but she feels a hand stopping her from doing this. The blonde haired young lady turns around sees Stealth Fire here.

"Why did you follow me?" harshly asks the beautiful masked lady.

Stealth Fire questions backs, "What was that for?"

"I cannot do this anymore!" panicked Winter Rose.

Stealth Flare watches as the eighteen year old begins to panic, which makes him feel concern for her. He suddenly approaches her and pulls into a warm embrace. Winter Rose looks ups and sees him as she was in his protective arms. A faint blush appears on her face, which catches Stealth Flare's attention. He smirks slightly before placing his lips gently on top of her lips. As she feels the warm sensation in her mouth, the beautiful masked lady kisses her masked man back. As the kiss ceases, jade green colored eyes looks over and smiles at him.

"I love you Winter Rose or should I say Aldona," whispers Stealth Fire.

Winter Rose smiles and whispers back, "I love you too Stealth Fire, or better yet… Shinobu Hiryuuin."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

_ Blaze Galaxy looks over the lovely lady wearing gold. She was talking to another person at the moment. He does not know to what to do at the moment since he did not want to interrupt the conversation. La Patrona on the other hand was finishing a conversation with Black Rose. Her amber colored eyes looks over and sees the uncertain masked gentleman. She smiles as she approaches him all of the suddenly. Blaze Galaxy watches the beautiful lavender haired woman approaches him suddenly._

_"Do you want to have a nice conversation with me?" asks La Patrona._

_Blaze Galaxy responds back, "Sure thing ummm…"_

_"La Patrona," simply responds the lavender haired seventeen year old._

* * *

**This ends the fifth chapter of Masquerade of the Winter Rose. Looks like the blonde haired man seems to be have something against Winter Rose. Now let's see what is going to happen with La Patrona. But for now, please read and review.**

**For those of you who like Digimon, please check out Digimon Adventure 01: Reloaded if you like.**

**Song of choice: Once Upon A December from the Movie Anastassia**


	7. Starlight

**Starlight**

_"Who are you going to meet up during the Masquerade?" asked Angie._

_ I looked over at Angie and I told her that I was not meeting anyone at the Masquerade. The girls and I decided to have lunch at Paragaf Café, which was a local cafe that was around where we were at the moment. All of us had fun until Elianora looked over at me and saw that I barely drank any of my coffee._

_Elianora asked, "Are you alright Garaitz?"_

"_Yes I am fine Elianora," I retorted back._

_She commented, "You seem to be a bit off Garaitz that is all."_

"_Mind your business!" I yelled before I fled from the café._

_ Everyone watched me leave the café without even paying for the damn coffee. The owner was about to call the police until Aldona stated in Polish that she was going to pay for my coffee. It was unsophisticated for me to storm out the way I did at the café, but my girlfriends bugged about who was going to meet up with during the Masquerade. Even though I had a crush on Zero, I would never said that to anyone because I had to avoid the idea of my friends thinking it is ridiculous of me if I fell in love with the likes of Zero. Plus I doubted that Zero would take my love confession seriously._

_I said to myself, "Oh how can I wish to tell you how I feel about you Zero."_

* * *

As Garaitz puts on her mask on, the lavender haired Spaniard walks out of the room and towards the grand hall where everyone was waiting for Winter Rose to appear. From now on, Garaitz Villanueva Del Ponte is now the La Patrona. Her dark lavender hair was in side curls, which falls to the right side. There was small golden flowers adorned to the beautiful Spaniard's hair. The people watches as the beautiful masked teenager takes steps. Even though she was not the star of the Masquerade, their eyes could not avoid seeing this. Angie, who was known as Angel was shocked to know how people reacted to La Patrona. She never thought in a million years that La Patrona was going to be looking elegant today. The dark lavender haired teen looks over at a familiar masked blader wearing the red, white, and blue mask.

"You are looking with nice there La Patrona," says Angel.

La Patrona responds back, "I know I know and I glad that I am getting this attention."

Another lovely masked young lady appears and sees Angel and La Patrona having a lovely conversation. She smiles as she approaches the group where the two teens are. Her white, black, and red assemble the masked lady was elegant and has some reminiscence to outfits that are worn during the Gothic Era.

"Looks like La Patrona is also the talk of the ball," says the older masked lady.

La Patrona looks over and responds, "Looks like the Black Rose has blossomed gracefully."

Both masked ladies decides to have a conversation, which makes Angel leave. It was better that way since both of them seem to have an interest in talking to one another. She then looks over at dual haired teen that was standing there. He was wearing a sparkly blue colored eye mask with red and orange feathered edges that looks like fire. There was also silver starts under the bottom part of each eye hole.

Blaze Galaxy looks over the lovely lady wearing gold. She was talking to another person at the moment. He does not know to what to do at the moment since he did not want to interrupt the conversation. La Patrona on the other hand was finishing a conversation with Black Rose. Her amber colored eyes looks over and sees the uncertain masked gentleman. She smiles as she approaches him all of the suddenly. Blaze Galaxy watches the beautiful lavender haired woman approaches him suddenly.

"Do you want to have a nice conversation with me?" asks La Patrona.

Blaze Galaxy responds back, "Sure thing ummm…"

"La Patrona," simply responds the lavender haired seventeen year old.

The two look stares at each other for a bit before a tango starts to play. As La Patrona decides to leave, Blaze Galaxy then taps on La Patrona's shoulder gently. This immediately catches the young lady's attention.

"Do you want to dance with me?" asks Blaze Galaxy.

La Patrona asks, "Do you know how to dance to a tango?"

"Not exactly," responds the dual haired masked blader.

The lavender haired Spaniard smiles and informs him that they are going to be dancing with each other. She explains to him that he does not have to worry about not knowing how to dance the tango since she knows how to dance this particular style of music. As La Patrona leads, Blaze Galaxy watches how the young lady dances graceful with him. He begins to follow along with the music as takes the steps he has to take while they dance along. It seems a bit awkward for him not taking lead until Blaze Galaxy decides to change that. The dual haired teen begins taking the lead, which makes La Patrona smile to herself. As the two dances along the way, the younger masked teen accidently steps on the older masked lady's foot.

_"That is definitely Zero,"_ thought La Patrona in her mind.

As the song ends, amber colored eyes looks over at a man wearing a Phantom of the Opera-styled mask, but it was red and black. She then looks over at the blonde hair the older masked figure has and she gasps lightly. Blaze Galaxy then looks over at the man and he gasped lightly since he recognizes the older man wearing the ominous looking mask.

* * *

___As I ran down the halls of the huge looking building, I heard yelling sound and the sound of cries as well. I immediately recognized those cries as Garaitz's, but the yelling sound seemed to be familiar. The person who yelled at Garaitz had a deep and noticeable Russian accent. Suddenly I looked over and I saw Ninel as she ran next to me._

_"____Who is that man yelling at Garaitz Mr. Wang?" I asked._

___Ninel responded back, "My devious uncle, Oleg Bychkov. He is one of the owners of NECRO along with Dr. Ziggurat and Mr. Kim."_

___ As we ran up the stairs to the roof, I slammed the door wide open. I saw Garaitz, who was covered in cuts and whip lashes on her entire body. Her outfit was soaked in her own blood and I was in shock. I never seen Garaitz like this before and I looked up the man. He had this bright sky blue colored eyes and his medium blonde hair was slicked and he grabbed on to Garaitz's arm tightly. He pushed into the helicopter that stood there before going inside. The devious Russian man closed the door and the helicopter began to fly away._

_"____Damn it!" I yelled._

* * *

Blaze Galaxy says, "Let's get some fresh air, if you want to."

"Um sure thing," responds back La Patrona.

As the two of them leave, the older man watches as the lovely couple leaves the ballroom. He smiles before taking a sip of his Russian vodka and walking towards a lovely lady wearing a yellow and violet colored mask. Outside by the balcony, La Patrona looks up the night skies. She was amazed at the sight of seeing so many brilliant looking stars. It was definitely a beautiful sight to see and Blaze Galaxy approaches her suddenly.

"I see you are enjoying the view La Patrona," comments Blaze Galaxy.

La Patrona replies back, "I am and I cannot believe that they are that many stars shinning so brightly."

"Just like you since you shine up the entire ballroom with your outfit and mask," says the masked man.

She smiles at before she feels something wrapping around her waist. La Patrona looks down and sees Blaze Galaxy wrapping his arms securely around her waist. She blushes a deep shade of scarlet before moving closer to him. As their lips touch slightly, both them kiss each other on the lips. Immediately, La Patrona shuts her eyes as she enjoys every moment of that kiss. Blaze Galaxy moves one of his hands away from the lavender haired teen's waist and removes the black ribbon tie from the mask. As the golden mask falls onto the ground, the older teenager pauses and looks down as she sees the mask there.

Blaze Galaxy comments, "You do not need a mask to conceal yourself Garaitz because you are already beautiful."

"And you are a blader that is learning how to dance well by stepping on my foot Zero," responds Garaitz as she takes of Blaze Galaxy's mask and tosses it onto the ground.

Both of them look at each and smile appears on Garaitz's face. Zero was indeed stunned to see how beautiful Garaitz looked in such a beautiful dress. He never thought he would be amazed by something like this, but he could not deny the true beautiful the dark lavender haired Spaniard had.

Garaitz asks, "Like the dress?"

"I actually love the dress you are wearing and you are the starlight that would guide my way whenever I am lost," comments Zero.

The Spaniard laughs and says, "That was corny Zero and I guessing Kaito gave you advice on love, but I still love though."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7**

___As Robin looks over at Angel, he gulps loudly. He never have seen such a beautiful lady like her looks so innocent. He assumes that it was nearly impossible to meet somebody like him. Angel on the other hand looks over teen wearing the blue and white colored mask. She smiles gently before looking over at a young lady wearing a golden dress and matching gold mask with many different gemstones embedded on the mask. Robin frowns lightly at the sight of this and thinks that she was trying to ignore him._

* * *

**This ends the sixth chapter of this story. There are two more love chapters before the true horrors of this story is revealed. But for now, please read and review for now.**


End file.
